This healthy volunteer motivation study is a sub-study of Phase I drug development studies conducted by Pfizer International. The substudy is designed to evaluate the primary and secondary motivations of healthy participants in research studies, as well as the process by which participants decide to participate, including their consideration of any risks, benefits, compensation and other factors, and the relationship of these factors to cultural and sociodemographic variables. Data are collected via self-administered surveys at 2 possible time points, 1) after going through the consent process at the beginning of participation in the primary study, and 2) towards the end of study participation. Data collection is complete from 3 Pfizer Clinical Research Units- New Haven, Brussels, and Singapore, approximately 1200 participants completed the first survey. Data analysis is ongoing. Two manuscripts are in preparation